That Girl is Mine
by yamaguchiya ayame
Summary: Berawal dari percakapan aneh sahabatnya, Sakura harus mengalami rasa penasaran Benarkah semua cowok cool selalu memberikan sensasi berbeda saat berpacaran? Tapi bagai mana cara Sakura membuktikannya? Padahal dia tinggal serumah dengan cowok paling dia benci
1. Chapter 1

**That Boy is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau gaje...

Happy reading, minna!^^

Chapter One

Sakura's POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangkuku sambil membaca buku. Membaca buku sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak dulu, tapi keasyikan terganggu oleh suara-suara histeris di belakangku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku dapat mengenali siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di belakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku sendiri Yamanaka Ino, si gadis pirang itu. Ino tampak sedang asyik bercerita dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang juga sahabat-sahabatku

"Bagai mana kau bisa seyakin itu, Ino?" tanya Tenten meragukan ucapan Ino

"Aku sudah melakukan survei dari semua cerita bahkan film yang tokoh utama laki-lakinya dingin dan acuh. Dan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki seperti itu biasanya selalu hot dalam berpacaran" jelas Ino dengan bangganya. Mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, mau tidak mau membuatku tertarik juga. Dan entah mengapa pikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama dengan yang di ucapkan Ino

Laki-laki berambut raven dan selalu memasang wajah datar andalannya. Selalu bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Yah... siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke

"I-Ino-chan, apa yang kau maksud adalah S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah malu-malunya, seperti biasa...

"Ting Tong! Jawabanmu benar sekali, Hinata-chan! Karena itulah aku penasaran dengan Sasuke-kun, apa dia juga se-hot seperti yang kubayangkan" jawab Ino masih dengan semangatnya

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menahan napasku sedari tadi. Bahkan buku yang menurutku menarik itu kini sudah tidak kuacuhkan lagi. Perhatianku justru terarah pada ucapan Ino barusan

Aneh. Padahal aku tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa ketika mendengar Ino berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja hatiku menjadi nyeri begini?

Baiklah, sebelumnya biar kujelaskan dulu siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang di jadikan bahan gosip oleh ketiga sahabatku ini. uchiha Sasuke adalah murid laki-laki yang paling populer di sekolahku. Bahkan saking populernya, dia mempunyai fans club yang selalu setia mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi—di lingkungan sekolah ini maksudku— Sasuke juga murid yang rajin dan cerdas sehingga tidak heran jika dia menjadi langganan ranking 1 di sekolah. Bagiku Sasuke adalah sainganku, karena aku mempunyai ambisi untuk mengalahkannya tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah satu kalipun bisa mengalahkannya tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti

"Hei, Sakura? Menurutmu bagaimana?" panggil Tenten. Aku meletakkan bukuku dan menggeser bangkuku ke arah mereka

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Apakah Ino bisa berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin bisa" jawabku santai. Ino langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arahku

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau meremehkanku, Sakura-chan?" sepertinya Ino sangat tidak terima dengan ucapanku yang terdengar meremehkannya "Baik, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari si Pangeran Es itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino lantas pergi meninggalkan kami dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya padahal aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Yah... sudahlah

Tak lama setelah kepergian Ino, kulihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas. Entah aku yang terlalu GR atau bagaimana, kulihat tatapan mata Sasuke terus tertuju padaku. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku merinding saja. Brrrrr...

Aku jadi memikirkan Ino, kira-kira dia tahan tidak ya jika setiap hari dia mendapat tatapan tajam seperti ini dari Sasuke

~T.B.C~ (To Be Continued)

Oke. Cukup sekian dulu chapter satunya

Karena saya pendatang baru dalam menulis fanfic ini jadi mohon kerjasamanya, minna-san...^^

Oya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Arigatou gozaimasu...


	2. Chapter 2

**That Boy is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Halo minna, saya kembali lagi...

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf kalo agak aneh

Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah memberikan reviews-nya kemarin...

Gak nyangka bakal dapet review positif ^^ nah, buat yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya, ini dia fic chapter twonya...

Happy reading, minna-san! ^0^

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV

Karena aku merasa tidak enak dengan Ino maka kuputuskan sepulang sekolah aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi tampaknya tidak semudah yang kubayangkan, aku baru saja hendak mendekatinya, Ino sudah keburu menghindar dariku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku...

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin Ino sedang kesal saja, nanti juga dia kembali lagi seperti biasanya..." ucap Tenten yang mencoba menghiburku

"Semoga saja begitu... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud meremehkannya hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana si Pangeran Es-Uchiha itu, dia kan selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun" jawabku

"Yah... kita lihat saja, apakah Ino sanggup menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu terus-menerus" balas Tenten santai

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku. Setelah selesai, aku dan Tenten pulang bersama

Di tengah perjalanan pulang...

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba

"Belum. Hah... aku juga tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu, bibi memang aneh. Mengusirku seenaknya saja!" umpatku kesal

Yaa, saat ini aku sedang dalam masalah. Tempatku tinggal dulu bukan rumahku sendiri melainkan milik orang lain, aku menyewanya supaya bisa tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Tapi kemarin, tiba-tiba saja bibi pemilik rumah datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru karena rumah yang selama ini kusewa telah di sewa oleh orang lain dengan harga yang lebih mahal. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal, bibi itu hanya memberiku waktu seminggu untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu apalagi mengingat ini adalah kota Tokyo yang padat. Menurutku sangat sulit menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman tapi dengan harga tidak terlalu mahal

"Begini, kalau tidak salah di daerah tempat tinggal saudaraku ada rumah yang menyewakan kamar kosong. Tapi hanya kamar sih bukan rumahnya, apa kau tertarik, Sakura?" tawar Tenten. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku

"Benarkah? Di mana itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tidak jauh dari sini sih. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sana, karena aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas dan membantu membersihkan rumah. Tapi kalau kau memang tertarik aku akan memberimu alamat rumahnya"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Mana alamatnya?"

"Ini alamatnya. Kau yakin akan ke sana sendirian?" tanya Tenten memastikan dan kubalas dengan anggukan kepala "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku duluan. Jaa"

Normal POV

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah tersebut dari Tenten, maka dengan segera Sakura menuju rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya nanti. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap rumah itu sesuai dengan yang di inginkannya karena dia sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi

Saat ini Sakura sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan halamannya di penuh dengan tanaman obat-obatan. Kesan pertama yang Sakura tangkap dari rumah tersebut adalah nyaman. Tapi dia mulai ragu, melihat dari besarnya rumah tersebut dia memperkirakan bahwa harga sewa kamarnya pasti mahal. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap mencobanya dahulu siapa tahu pemilik rumah tersebut mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Jika memang pemiliknya tidak mau, Sakura rela menjadi pelayan di rumah ini asalkan dia bisa tinggal

"Yosh! Aku harus mencobanya. Ganbatte, Sakura!" ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia pun menekan bel di samping pagar rumah yang di cat hitam itu

Tak lama seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut muncul untuk membuka pagar bagi Sakura. Ternyata pemilik rumah tersebut seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda, wajahnya cantik dan keibuan... Wanita tersebut tersenyum setelah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Se-selamat siang..." salam Sakura gugup

"Selamat siang. Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan

"Saya, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Begini, tujuan saya datang kemari karena teman saya mengatakan kalau salah satu kamar di rumah ini di sewakan, apa benar begitu?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa gugupnya

"Ah, iya itu benar. Apa kau mau menyewanya?"

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya boleh saya tahu harga sewanya per bulan?"

"Kalau masalah biaya, itu bisa di bicarakan nanti-nanti saja. Oh iya, apa kamu bersekolah di Konoha High School juga?" tanya wanita itu setelah melihat seragam sekolah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk

"Saya memang bersekolah di sana. Eh, anda tadi bilang juga, apa maksud anda?"

"Ah itu, anakku juga bersekolah di sana. Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya, nama anakku..." belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, terdengar suara seseorang dari arah tangga

"Kaa-san, apa nii-san sudah datang?"

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertanya itu. Orang itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura setelah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain

"Sa-sasuke-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" balas orang yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan sinis

"Apa? Ini rumahmu?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap wanita tadi untuk meminta penjelasan, wanita itu tersenyum dan menjawab

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengenal anakku, Sakura-san. Dia adalah anakku, Sasuke. Dan karena mulai besok kau akan tinggal di sini, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Mikoto baa-san" ucap wanita yang sebenarnya adalah ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu

"Apa, kaa-san? Dia akan tinggal di sini? Di kamar nii-san? Yang benar saja!" tampaknya Sasuke tidak terima dengan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya apalagi gadis itu akan menempati bekas kamar kakaknya

"Sasuke! Ini sudah keputusan kaa-san dan tou-san. Lagipula nii-sanmu sudah tidak memakai kamar itu lagi"

"Tapi, kaa-san..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kaa-san mau ke dapur sebentar, kau temani Sakura-san ke atas untuk melihat kamarnya" perintah Mikoto

Dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan Sasuke mengantar Sakura menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Sakura nanti. Sakura memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu dan kesimpulannya adalah, dia suka kamar itu

"Maaf, kalau kehadiranku membuatmu terganggu, Sasuke-san" ucap Sakura setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama

"Hn"

Setelah mengucapkan kata "Hn" andalannya, Sasuke lantas pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri yang berada di seberang kamar Sakura

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya..." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

T.B.C ~ To Be Continued

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga fic chapter dua ini...

Gomen kalo semakin aneh soalnya idenya selalu kabur ke mana-mana

Hahahaha

Dan seperti biasanya, review please


	3. Chapter 3

**That Girl is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't review, Don't read**

Gomennasai, minna-san... Saya memutuskan mengganti judulnya karena sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan ficnya...

Saya kembali lagi ^0^

Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih review...

Gomen gak bisa bales satu-satu hehehe

Oke, daripada berbasa-basi gak jelas mendingan langsung aja

Happy reading, minna-san...

Chapter Three

Sasuke's POV

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Orang yang selama ini selalu mengganggu hidupku sekarang justru tinggal serumah denganku. Apalagi dia menempati bekas kamar nii-sanku. Hah... sepertinya hidupku akan berubah menjadi kacau karena kehadirannya di rumahku ini. Ini salah kaa-san yang menerima dia begitu saja untuk menyewa kamar nii-san. Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, akan kubuat dia tidak betah tinggal di rumah ini dan segera pindah ke tempat lain. Aku harus segera mencari ide untuk mengganggunya...

Saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan ide yang tepat untuk mengerjai Sakura, terdengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk dari arah luar. Dengan enggan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Baru saja aku hendak memaki orang yang tidak tahu diri yang sudah mengganggu waktuku

"Sasuke, ada temanmu datang berkunjung" ucap orang yang ternyata adalah kaa-sanku sendiri. Hah... aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memakinya karena aku tidak mungkin tega memaki kaa-sanku. Dia kan wanita nomor satu dalam hidupku. Tunggu, kaa-san tadi mengatakan apa? Teman? Seingatku temanku hanya si Dobe itu lagipula kalau dia memang berniat datang biasanya kaa-san tidak perlu memanggilku karena dia pasti langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku begitu saja

"Siapa?" tanyaku

"Dia bilang namanya Yamanaka Ino..." jawab kaa-san

Yamanaka Ino? Kalau tidak salah dia itu teman baik Sakura, untuk apa dia datang ke rumahku? Hah... hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Belum cukupkah satu orang saja yang merusak hariku sekarang bertambah menjadi dua orang. Kami-sama...

"Sudah cepat sana temui dia. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke..." goda kaa-san yang kubalas dengan tatapan kesalku

Dengan perasaan sangat malas dan kesal, aku menemui Yamanaka. Kulihat dia sedang duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamuku. Walau rumahku dari luar terlihat modern tapi kaa-san tetap mempertahankan unsur tradisional dalam rumahnya

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi. Yamanaka tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku tapi apa peduliku

"Ano, Sasuke-kun... besok apa kau ada waktu? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu... Kau tahu sendiri aku lemah di bidang pelajaran dan kemarin aku baru saja mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran Sejarah, jadi maukah kau membantuku belajar?" tanya Yamanaka malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hh... aku memutar mataku dengan malas. Bagus, semakin buruk saja masalah ini

"Aku tidak ada waktu" jawabku

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun... aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu... Jika tidak, aku bisa terancam tidak naik kelas..." pinta Yamanaka

"Apa kau tuli, hah? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada waktu!" kini aku mulai kesal. Kulihat Yamanaka mulai ketakutan, tapi biarlah semakin dia takut semakin bagus

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan sok akrab denganku!" kali ini Yamanaka menangis karena bentakanku "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Kau sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku" tambahku dengan dingin

Secepat kilat Yamanaka bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumahku. Tak lama berselang, kulihat kaa-san muncul dari dalam rumah sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan dua cangkir teh

"Sasuke, di mana Ino-chan?" tanya kaa-san bingung. Aku mendengus pelan kemudian menjawab

"Buru-buru pulang katanya masih ada tugas" jawabku sekenanya

"Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kaa-san katakan, jangan mendengus di hadapan kaa-san!" omel kaa-san

"Iya iya, aku mengerti, kaa-san..."

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya, di Konoha High School...

Seperti biasanya, Sakura mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan membaca buku. Padahal teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengobrol. Tak lama Ino datang bergabung dengan Tenten dan Hinata

"Kemarin aku sial sekali!" umpat Ino

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tenten

"Kemarin aku sengaja datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun dengan alasan meminta bantuannya untuk mengajariku pelajaran Sejarah, eh dia menolakku mentah-mentah bahkan dia membentakku karena aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Sasuke-kun**" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Hinata dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang dan berusaha menahan senyum

Sakura yang baru menyadari kehadiran Ino, langsung mengambil posisi untuk ikut bergabung

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf tentang yang kemarin..." ucap Sakura dengan tulus. Semula Ino mendengus tapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau benar, memang sulit mendekati Sasuke-kun... tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kubuat Sasuke-kun melihat ke arahku!" jawab Ino dengan tekad yang kuat. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah

Mereka pun kembali bersama, dan seperti biasanya Ino yang mendominasi percakapan dengan cerita-ceritanya dan tidak ketinggalan ceritanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino benar-benar masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Buktinya, saat ini Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelas dan dia sudah di hadang oleh Ino. Tindakan Ino yang berani itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari para fans Sasuke dan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga sahabatnya

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mau menolongku..." ucap Ino pada Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau membantumu" balas Sasuke yang di sambung teriakan senang para fansnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun berlalu menuju tempat duduknya

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Sasuke-kun..." gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri

Sakura's POV

Hari yang cerah, paling enak kalau di habiskan dengan memandang langit atap gedung sekolah. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk menekuk lututku sambil memandang langit yang cerah. Hanya dengan begini saja, rasanya semua beban masalahku pun hilang. Hah... hari ini aku akan pindah ke rumah Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Kemarin saja dia sudah menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku, apalagi kalau setiap hari akan bertemu dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku mati saking stressnya

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sebuah yang sangat familiar. Sudah kuduga itu memang suara Sasuke

"Terserah aku. Tempat ini kan bukan milikmu saja, jadi kau tidak berhak melarangku datang ke sini. lagipula ini tempat favoritku" jawab Sakura

"Hn"

Untuk waktu yang lama aku dan Sasuke sama-sama diam, kami tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka—para fans Sasuke—sukai dari si Pangeran Es ini? Tidak sopan, tidak ramah, ketus pula. Memang sih dia keren, jenius dan atletis...

Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat ucapan Ino tempo hari ya...

_Laki-laki yang selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh itu biasanya hot dalam berpacaran. Contohnya, ciumannya bisa membuat kita kesulitan bernapas atau mungkin mereka sangat agresif dalam berhubungan. Yah, semacam itulah_

"Melamun, heh?"

"Ti-tidak" kilahku

"Kau tahu, kau itu tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Buktinya wajahmu memerah saat ini" aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Malu karena Sasuke memergokiku sedang melamun di tambah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia pasti mengira aku melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya aku Naruto atau Jiraiya sensei-yang mesum itu

"Aku hanya kepanasan saja"

"Kau melamunkan sesuatu yang kotor yaaa...?" goda Sasuke

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya..." aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kami-sama... kenapa wajahnya sedekat ini

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkan hal yang mesum denganku kan?"

"Ap-Apa? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, Uchiha Sasuke... Kau bukan tipeku"

"Lalu seperti apa tipemu itu?"

"Tipeku yang perhatian, baik, ramah dan selalu memikirkanku setiap saat..."

"Hn"

"Neji senpai baru..."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Kali ini karena bibirku di bungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Yaitu bibir Sasuke. Kami-sama, ini tidak mungkin. Sasuke, dia menciumku... Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat

"Mungkin aku memang bukan tipemu tapi aku akan membuatmu merubahnya... Jadi bersiap-siaplah menghadapiku, Haruno Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak pernah aku bahkan orang lain dengar. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku juga tidak bisa mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan

"Aku... tidak mengerti... maksudmu"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap saja. Bersiap-siap untuk jatuh cinta padaku..." dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum, walau sangat... tipis

T.B.C (To Be Continued)

Fiuh... selesai juga fic chap 3 nya

Bener-bener dadakan nih idenya. Tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja nih ide. Padahal rencananya gak ada adegan ciumannya di sini eh malah muncul begitu saja

Hahahahaha

Oke, seperti biasanya... Review please


End file.
